warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Molepaw (TNP)
Style Concerns Current Does anyone know who said they didn't know Molepaw's description? In Sunset, he was a large gray tom as Molekit. * Family section needs to be framed out. Rainpaw[[User talk:Rainpaw|'(talk!)']] 20:27, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ** Family needs to be cited. It's cited a lot [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 12:37, July 12, 2010 (UTC) *Mentor needs to be cited. Nothing has shown that Rainwhisker was Molepaw's mentor; I honestly have no idea how that got there. Rainpaw[[User talk:Rainpaw|'(talk!)']] 20:27, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::This sort of thing is why we want relationships cited ;) [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 20:32, 15 July 2008 (UTC) * Intro could use expansion. Well, I'm not sure if it's any better, but I tried... Cherryfur123Home + work should never be together! ''12:33, July 12, 2010 (UTC) *Family could be cited more. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 12:37, July 12, 2010 (UTC) *Most of his family desperately needs to be cited. *I think they discribed him as a dark brown tom ::No, they did not. Older * History sections need to be framed out. ** History needs to be written. * Spoiler free into is needed. Question Umm.... it was said the Molekit had died before he came out of the nursery, which means that he wouldnt had a mentor --Sorrie!always in starclan 19:42, 22 July 2009 (UTC) There are two possible theories about how Molepaw/kit died. In one book it says that he died of greencough before he left the nursery, but in The Sight it says that Mole''paw died of a cough that hadn't responded to Leafpool's herbs. Whoever wrote the entry for The Sight did a very good job of blending both theories together. Good job! -- 16:11, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Icecloud-- 16:11, 20 August 2009 (UTC) In Sunrise Sorreltail yowls "I can't lose another kit not after Mole''kit''..." --♫SORRIE!♫tickles in my tummy its so yummy yummy hey!!! 16:03, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Molepaw was confirmed to have been an apprentice when he died during The Sight. I think he died so early into his apprenticeship, Sorreltail still thought of him as being a kit when he died. :'( And didn't Cinderheart call him by his apprentice name in FE? Hollydapple798 22:18, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Another Question Shouldn't he be dead in Eclipse and Sunrise? 'Cause Sorreltail mentions him in a "Referring to dead" kind of way in both. Wow, this is old, but yes, that does seem reasonable! EarthbenderTawny Style! 12:37, August 24, 2010 (UTC) No, because he never appeared in those books, he was just mentioned. 12:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Died Wasn't there two ways that they said he died? He died as a kit of greencough, and then died as an apprentice with a couch that wouldn't respond to Leafpools herbs. Should that be in his trivia?Aspenpaw My Talk! 00:03, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Maybe, but you will need a citation for me. I'm not sure if it is in the article already, but you still need a citation with a page number if you are going to add that in. 00:06, October 14, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't think it's needed, the page sorta fuses both ideas, plus it's mentioned enough, as almost any time he is mentioned, he is dead. [[User:Dappleclaw|[[User:Dappleclaw|'Dapple']]User Talk:Dappleclaw[[User Talk:Dappleclaw|'claw'